Meeting Them
by Emechuru Insania
Summary: this is based off a dream i had


MEETING THEM

" nnngh I can't sleep it's 3 in the morning". I said rolling in my be to different positions. Finally I stopped and put my face in the pillow. ' damn it I can sleep and I have fucking school'. I thought closing my eyes.

My room was pitch black except the bright closet light. My blankets were half on me half on the floor and I finally seemed to get tired when I heard a noise from behind me.

I turned to see a group of men behind me and not just any men but Kyo Kara Maoh men. I shot up scaring them and stared until I knew they were there.

" uh…your 1 minute". I said staring at the younger blond boy around my age. I fell back wearing my nightgown and shoved the pillow in my face confusing them.

I suddenly started flipping out kicking my legs up and down screaming into my pillow I call it a fangirl moment. They founded weird and I jumped up scaring them my eyes shining along with sparkles around my head.

" EEEK YOUR THE KYO KARA MAOH BOYS OMG THIS CAN'T BE REAL TERES NO WAY I CAN SLEEP ESPECIALLY WITH WOLFRAM IN MY ROOM".

" Eh…this girls weird". They said I found it strange I could understand them.

" THIS IS COOL I HAVE TO TELL MY FRIEND YUMI". I said and grabbed my iPod.

" Eh".

" Yuri she's weird".

" just stay calm".

' OMG YUMI YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO IS IN MY ROOM WOLFIE AND GANG'. " EEEEEEEEEEK". They all slowly back away and then Wolfram tripped on my bag.

" oh what's this". He said picking up my bag. " SCD".

" oh it my bag I made Wolfram those are my initials".

" do we know you". Yuri asked.

" nope but I know you Yuri Shibuya and I have to say you have to come out of the closet all fangirls want you to".

" Eh what I'm not gay fangirls what".

" I have proof you are and fangirls yes of KKM we post fanfiction all the time I'll show you mine". I said and walked over to my computer. I opened my account up then showed them. " these are mine my most popular is Murder here read". The group of men walked over and read it. After a while they backed away except for Shinou.

" WHAT THE HECK WHY WOULD YOU".

" at least you guys are alive why me".

" I see I'm angry about this is it because he is my friend". Shinou said with a smile standing next to me.

" nope your fiancés and I usually ship you or Yuuram".

"Yuuram the bearbee".

" no it means I put Yuri with Wolfram I would prefer it to be Yaoi than Shounen Ai".

" what a nice girl but we should go Ulrike will be worried and we don't even know who you are".

" I'm a fangirl call me Seth".

" ah ok then Miss Seth we must go".

" hold on I find this girl interesting everyone let's stay we don't even know where we are". Shinou said then looked back at my stories.

" ah…fine I guess we could for a little". Yuri said.

" ah YURI ARE YOU ACTUALLY THINKING OF STAYING YOU LIKE HER DON'T YOU". Wolfram yelled.

" EH NO WAY". We both yelled and they stared at me.

" IM FOR YUURAM AND PLUS WOLFRAM'S BETTER IF I WERE TO BREAK IT BUT I NEVER I WANT YUURAM BUT BUT…". I fell to my knees hands over my face. " WHY WON'T YOU EXCEPT WOLFIE YURI HE'S SO ADORABLE". I romoved my hands and folded them showing my shining eyes.

" Eh maybe we should go".

" you can't".

" Eh why you can't keep us here against our will". Wolfram said angrily grabbing Yuri's arm.

" no I mean I am 15 I have parents and siblings upstairs and in a teenage girl with a ton of sexy men and Jess usually wakes me up around…HOLY SHIT IT'S 6:30 QUICK LOCK THE DOOR". I yelled as Yosak locked the door. The door knob twisted the knocking.

" SETH OPEN UP TIME TO WAKE UP".

" I'm up Jess I can't have you walk in when I'm changing".

" Alright I'll get your sisters up". He said and left down the hall.

" who's that".

" that's Jess he's my papa".

" you call him Jess and not papa because".

" I have no respect for him now here's the problem… I need to get dressed…in a room full of boys and pervs and I don't wear a bra to bed… Conrad".

" hm".

" All of you in the closet and Conrad hold this blanket don't look". I said and grabbed my Hetalia shirt, jeans, and other stuff I needed. After I changed I tore the blanket down. " Murata, Yuri, Wolfram your coming to my school you has to meet my friend Melissan".

" but your family".

" that can suck it because your all so…". I fainted from looking at Wolfram.

" EH".

" WOLFIE HAS TO COME SHINOU IF YOU WANNA READ MORE FANFICTION I'LL SHOW YOU MY FAVORITE". I said as I dragged Shinou over to the computer. " I like this one my friend Yumi made it it's about Yuri being abused and Wolfram helping him they soon enough hook up… and this is my favorite it's about Yuri being a cruel king who lost his family in war and Wolfram was sold by his uncle stoffel to the king to pay a debt and the brothers aren't even related then the M rated so much Wolfie and Yuri yaoi little of yours and Murata's but it's so sexy".

" I see you like male relationships".

" HELL YAH BUT BUT THEY WON'T PAIR UP MURATA STOP BEING WITH YURI SO MUCH AND BE WITH SHINOU THEN WE CAN CAN HAVE SHINATA AND YUURAM".

" Eh this girl is weird like me and Wolf would".

" ah I WANT TO READ". Wolfram yelled and ran over to the computer.

" Eh Wolfram".

" nope we must go after school Wolfie Melissan is going to die from attack".

" Eh".

" ah".

" Shinou make sure your not a perv".

" Eh alright".

" Then come on". I said handing them some clothes and I grabbed the 3 boys then rushed out of the house


End file.
